The Unsolvable Fate
by Panra
Summary: Times are different in Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco are together, Harry and Hermione are driffting closer, but who's left for Ronny? But will a new student help??I can't write summarys. For me to continue I need R/R's!!!!
1. Prolouge/Welcome students

Author: Panra 

Title: The Unsolvable Fate

Coupling: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, and Ron/original character

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. All other characters/places belong to me and are not to be used without permission.

Prologue: 

"Welcome students, new and old, to the new term. This year we have a very exciting treat that all wizarding schools will be participating in" Dumbledore  announced. The sorting ceremony had just taken place and the feast was about to begin. Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered " Please not another Triwizards Tournament". Ron giggled at the comment and then put his focus back on Dumbledore. 

"This year we will began a exchange student program, where each school will have students  going to a new school for the rest of the year. Sadly though, only 7th years can participate. If any 7th year is interested in participating, please inform Professor McGonagall by Friday. Now on with the feast!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Ron turned to Harry, a look of terror on his face. " Your not interested are you, Harry?" he asked quietly. " Nah! I'd miss you and Hermione too much.  Why you interested?" Harry asked. "Well kinda…but not that much!" Ron added quickly after he realized  Harry was giving him a dirty look. " Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She hasn't showed up. Can you believe that? Mrs. Hermione Granger, late for once in her life! 

I don't even think she was on the train, do you think she missed it?" Harry pondered. " No, she told me she was not coming on the train. She is going to apparate onto the ground and come in later tonight" Ron reminded him. Hermione was the only of the three that had a license to apparate.

Ginny Weasley came hopping over to her brother ten minutes later. Her hair was tasseled and her robes looked wrinkled. Ron rolled his eyes and looked up at her. " Have fun with Malfoy?" Harry asked as he watched Draco sit with his class mates at the Slytherin table. Draco helped Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny defeat Voldemort once again during their 6th . During that summer, which Harry spent at Sirius's(Sirius gained custody of Harry after his 5th year), Draco ended up on the Weasley's doorstep, appeared to have been beaten. Ron's family let him stay with them and he developed a bond with their daughter, Virginia 'Ginny'.


	2. Chapter 1: Exchange day

Author: Panra

Title: The Unsolvable Fate

Coupling: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, and Ron/original character

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. All other characters/places belong to me and are not to be used without permission.

Chapter 1 

                A week had pasted since school had began. Many students had joined the exchange program, and today their would be no class so students would be chosen and would be sent to their chosen school for the rest of the term., also so Hogwarts could receive their exchange students. All students were gathered in the dining room, watching Dumbledore speak. Being that students would be leaving and coming, the houses were allowed to sit with other houses. Most chose not to but Draco was sitting with the Gryffindor's , Ginny on his lap. Dumbledore announced he would pull names out of a cauldron and those chosen would be the students representing Hogwarts. He pulled out the first parchment and yelled out " Neville Longbottom". Gryffindor roared in applause, Neville walked up to Dumbledore's side. " Congratulations, you are going to  Wiserwood. Beautiful school to, been there myself. Located in Italy, I'm sure you will like it " Dumbledore told him.

            Soon thirty students were standing on both sides of Dumbledore. " These are Hogwarts student representatives. Enjoy yourself" Dumbledore told them all. He waved his wand and all their belongings were packed in their trunks and at each students feet. Dumbledore sat down at the teachers table and McGonagall stood up and began to speak to the students, in a voice that only they could hear. Draco turned to Harry. " That doesn't make sense! Why only thirty? I mean really, we all know there has got to be at least a hundred wizarding school around the globe, maybe more" Draco asked.

            " Not all schools want to participate. It's a contest don't you see? To see which school has the best students. I should have tried, I would be a good representative for Hogwarts" Hermione grumbled. " They wouldn't let you 'Mione, you were late. On purpose at that, they gave you detention and took twenty points from Gryffindor. We were in the hole not even two days into the term" Ron explained. He watched as the representatives each stepped up to the fire place, threw in floo powder, and yelled their destination, and was gone. Not even ten minutes later, they were all gone. 

            Dumbledore tapped his foot eagerly, awaiting for the exchange students to arrive. Harry had to admit he was excited to meet the new students. The sorting hat sat on his stool, waiting to sort the transfers. One student came through the fire place and she was trampled by many other students arriving. "Please get in a line so you may be sorted" McGonagall explained. 

            To many students surprise, only ten were placed in Slytherin, a mere five were placed in Gryffindor. A boy from Australia, who had spiky blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes, was the first to be placed in Gryffindor. His name was Brian Smith. A young girl from Italy, Lia was her name, with short blond hair, was the next.  A lady from Paris, with curly brown, short hair, was also placed into Gryffindor. Toni was her name.

             The next person to get placed into Gryffindor, was Alexander. His long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. He was from…California. One of the only two from America! He was aggressive and refused to talk to any of the Gryffindor's.

            But as luck would have it,  Gryffindor got the other American. She wasn't much better. She was rude and arrogant, or that's how the Gryffindor's thought she would be from her appearance. Her brown hair hung loosely, and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with curiosity. As she sat down she squinted her eyes at Harry then giggled. " Harry Potter, luck would have it I would be put with you! I'm Juliana Morgan! Call me Julie" she introduced, extending a hand. Harry shook her hand, Draco nodded to her, as did the rest of them.

            " I'm Ginny! I'm sure you'll love it here" Ginny introduced getting of Draco to sit by Julie. " Nice to meet you. Love your hair, wish mine could do that" Julie complimented. Julie looked over at Ron. " Hey, are you two related?" Julie asked looking back and forth from Ginny to Ron. "Yes we are. Ginny is my sister, she's a 6th year" Ron explained. " Oh! So you're a 5th year?" Julie asked.


End file.
